Ángel de amor
by Blossom Lu
Summary: Lo que comienza como una misión de investigación a la aldea —en específico— al gobierno de Amegakure se convierte en un encuentro de otro mundo. Shikamaru x Konan x Yahiko. Este fic participa en el reto "Triángulo Amoroso" del foro La Gran Alianza Shinobi. One-shot.


**Ángel de amor**

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto, sin embargo la historia es de mi autoría.

Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto "Triángulo Amoroso" del foro _La Gran Alianza Shinobi_.

KonanxYahikoxShikamaru

One-shot

๑ ๑ ๑

 _Sólo cuando respira deja de sentirse tan solo. Voltea a su alrededor y se da cuenta de que todavía no ha llegado, ella aún no está con él._

¿Cómo es que todo se tornó de esa manera? Apenas y logra evocarlo, todo empezó cuando él regresaba de una misión en la extraña aldea de Amegakure. Al principio aceptó las órdenes de Kakashi por qué creyó que sería bueno saber que fue de ese lugar después de la guerra.

Sus piernas se movían automáticamente. Ya no había represión como antes y es que había escuchado los rumores —y también el testimonio del Séptimo Hokage— en donde afirmaba que efectivamente Amegakure era un lugar oscuro.

Lo único que podía afirmar es que llovía sin parar, fue entonces que decidió entrar a una pocilga en una calle empedrada.

—Deme algo caliente—pidió, mientras alzaba su mano.

A continuación un hombre de estatura mediana se acercó y le dio una taza humeante junto con un pan—supuso que era eso—. Le dio una mordida, no podía decir que era lo mejor que hubiera probado pero no estaba mal. De hecho sabía a algo y eso ya bastaba, no es selectivo como su mejor amigo Chouji.

Vio como las personas tomaban sus alimentos y se mantenían alejadas, ¿era acaso por qué era un ninja de Konoha? Era la primera vez que podía admitir sentirse extraño, como si no perteneciera al mundo.

—Gracias—le dio al hombre el dinero junto con una propina.

Las monedas quedaron en la barra de madera y se dispuso a salir. En cuanto abrió la puerta fue consciente de que la temperatura había bajado de forma muy considerable.

 _Debí traer un abrigo,_ pensó. Pero ya no era momento de seguir recriminándose por esos detalles.

Las calles estaban mucho más vacías de lo normal, dándole un aspecto fantasmal a esa aldea. No era como Konoha ni mucho menos como Sunagakure. Soltó un suspiro y tuvo como siguiente objetivo seguir investigando a los habitantes, Kakashi estaba preocupado por el estado actual de la aldea y sobre todo por quién estaba gobernando ahora el lugar.

No encontró nada de su interés, algunas personas se habían atrevido a hablar y dijeron que se trataba de un Ángel, un Ángel que gobernaba desde el cielo y los protegía de todos los males. Escéptico como él es, no pudo evitar alzar su ceja y darle las gracias a la osada persona que sí se atrevió a decir algo. Pero no era gran información, necesitaba nombres. Rostros. Pruebas reales y no el hecho de que un ser imaginario gobernara. Debía asegurarse de que Akatsuki ya no existiera, y es que desde la llegada de Sasuke Uchiha él había colaborado mucho e incluso se atrevió a afirmar que tenía sus dudas respecto a la organización.

 _Algo tan grande como lo que fue Akatsuki no pudo haber desaparecido así como así. Tengo la certeza de que un nuevo ejército está por venir, es por ello que iré a investigar._

Y él no se quedó atrás, y cómo el futuro consejero de Naruto decidió tomar la iniciativa. Kakashi lo mandó y era por ese motivo que se encontraba tiritando de frío.

Sus huesos se entumen, bien podría haberse quedado en alguna cabaña o algún motel. Mas seguía desconfiando de todos los de esa aldea. ¿Quién les habría hecho eso para ser tan manipulados? Obviamente dudaba que un ser del más allá lograra eso. Ya tenía en mente que hacer, no en balde era el mejor estratega. Así que se levantó y sacudió su trasero. Acomodó su capa blanca y avanzó con pasos lentos —la lluvia pegaba contra su rostro —.

Una torre inmensa estaba frente a él. La torre más grande que nunca hubiera visto, cuando Kakashi le contó acerca de las grandes edificaciones de Amegakure no le creyó, más bien pensó que era algún tipo de exageración por su parte. Sin embargo la aldea era moderna —incluso más que Konoha —, mas las condiciones de vida de sus habitantes dejaban mucho que desear.

Gotas y más gotas caían sobre su capa.

Durante el trayecto tuvo que sacudirse —cual perro— para ya no sentir esa humedad.

—Oye —alguien habló a sus espaldas, se giró para ver de quién se trataba.

Observó a un chico de cabello azul y ojos amarillos. Su piel era pálida y se le veía enfermo.

—¿Sí?

—¿A dónde vas?

No se fiaba de ese tipo de preguntas.

—Estoy algo desubicado—a esas alturas, supuso, era obvio que debían saber que él no era nacido de Amegakure, sino un viajero.

—Te recomiendo no ir hacía la torre del Ángel.

—¿Torre del Ángel? ¿Por qué?

—Es complicado, pero si valoras tu vida no vayas. Hace tiempo que está abandonada, desde que nuestro Ángel se fue al otro mundo nadie pisa esos territorios. También dicen que los fantasmas rondan esta zona, ya sabes… los Akatsuki.

Esa información sí le interesaba.

—¿Quiénes eran los Akatsuki? —preguntó, como quién no sabe nada.

—Una organización que velaba por el mundo. En desafortunados incidentes uno a uno fueron muriendo y cayeron en combate cuidándonos. Aunque puedo asegurar que siguen regados en el mundo.

—Muchas gracias.

El chico pareció asentir, sin embargo desapareció.

Al principio Shikamaru creyó que era una ilusión pero el muchacho en verdad se desintegró en cientos de papeles hasta desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Por supuesto, eso no le dio buena espina y es que había escuchado también hablar de Konan. Una integrante de Akatsuki quién también fue en algún tiempo discípula de Jiraiya. Naruto se lo había contado, y algunos miembros del clan Aburame le confiaron el método de pelea de ella ya que cuando fue la Invasión de Pain a Konoha ellos se enfrentaron a ese _Ángel._

Las cosas empezaban a tener sentido, un Ángel. Pero, ¿en verdad podía un ser de otro mundo gobernar? Hasta donde él respectaba sabía que ella estaba muerta.

Dio un respingo y continuo avanzando, sin importarle lo que el extraño niño le comentó minutos atrás.

No fue consciente de que sus pasos se tornaban lentos y sus movimientos torpes. Después de mirar al cielo, vio una luz resplandeciente. Algo raro ya que había lluvia. Se formó un arcoíris y después de eso…

Ya no supo más.

 **x x x**

No se percató de cuánto tiempo había estado aislado, ni mucho menos de que había pasado exactamente.

De lo que sí es consciente es que se encuentra en una celda. Pero no cualquier celda, más bien es un cuarto con las paredes pintadas de azul claro, está sobre un colchón cómodo e incluso se da cuenta de que no tiene ni una herida física. Ve su capa tirada sobre el piso. Está seca, señal de que por lo menos ha estado algunas horas en ese cuarto. Se levanta y siente un ligero mareo, pero nada que no pueda soportar.

Supone entonces, es la falta de alimento y de agua. Para su sorpresa, hay una mesa enfrente de él con bastantes provisiones que seguro serían la envidia de Chouji.

En ese momento en verdad desea poseer el Byakugan para poder observar más allá de esas paredes. Sabe que está vivo por que en verdad se siente así, no es como en la guerra que casi muere, de no ser por aquél extraño roce que Tsunade le dio en su frente.

Sujeta una botella de color dorado y está casi dispuesto a verter un poco del líquido rojizo sobre una copa, sin embargo recuerda que está cautivo. No es como si estuviera en un jardín mirando las nubes, es consciente de la situación actual y eso le da un poco de escalofríos.

Mas oye que la puerta se abre, ya que esta suelta un rechinido al hacer contacto con el domo de madera.

—Bienvenido—es una voz femenina.

Ella se acerca a él, sus pasos resuenan en toda la habitación provocando un incómodo eco.

Él la observa.

Su cabello es azul y los ojos son color miel. La imagen de ese niño se refleja en ella. No lo comprende, ¿es qué acaso son familia? Se queda en silencio, esperando a que la mujer inicie algún tipo de conversación. Siempre lo ha dicho y lo afirmará. Las mujeres con una molestia.

—No obedeciste ¿verdad? —sonríe, pero es una sonrisa falsa. La logra identificar al instante —, ¿cómo te encuentras?

Tanta amabilidad lo está mareando —más—.

—¿Quién eres?

—Mi nombre no importa mucho, sólo que en ocasiones me encargo de dar rondines debajo de esta torre para que nadie cometa la osadía de venir hasta acá. Pero me temo que no dio resultado ya que hiciste todo lo contrario.

—Esto es problemático —susurra para sí —, ¿Y bien? ¿Debo suponer que estoy cautivo?

Ella abre los ojos todavía más. Mostrando un brillo que Shikamaru jamás había visto en una mujer.

—No, no estás cautivo, este será tu lugar.

—¿Qué? —alza la ceja confundido—, me he perdido en esto. ¿Dónde estamos?

—En la torre del Ángel, el niño que te encontraste en la calle empedrada hace semanas era yo.

 _Semanas._

La palabra resuena en su mente, ¿en verdad había estado tanto tiempo inconsciente? Pero sí se siente tan bien…

—No tienes ninguna complicación física, Shikamaru.

—¿Qué eres? —su corazón palpita. Trata de enfocar su mirada en otra parte, sin embargo lo único que encuentra interesante son esos ojos tristes.

—Soy un ángel, y tú serás el mío.

Ella observa cómo Shikamaru trata de hacer un jutsu. Sonríe para sí y se acerca todavía más, invadiendo su espacio personal. Él se pone a la defensiva y retrocede algunos pasos para evitarla. Debe ingeniárselas o de lo contrario…

 _Morirá._

—Quiero que visitemos a una persona.

No comprende nada, esa mujer es extraña. No tiene más opciones y por más que desea hacer un jutsu de sombras le es imposible, ¿acaso su chakra ha sido sellado? No lo sabe, y en ese momento debe ser lógico y pensar con la cabeza fría.

Ella lo saca —por primera vez— y es capaz de mirar más allá de las paredes azules de la habitación. El pasillo tiene un piso reluciente color mármol, mientras que las paredes se alzan. Eso le da curiosidad, así que mira hacia arriba y se encuentra con un gran traga luz. ¿Cómo es posible que un lugar tan hermoso esté rodeado de edificios tan tristes? La imagen de esa edificación no es como las de allá afuera y lo sabe.

—A estas alturas ya debes saber quién soy.

Quiso responderle que no, que no sabe quién es. Sin embargo no sabe a qué se atiene y debe mantenerse al margen, seguirle la corriente sería su mejor opción. Él no responde, y por la expresión que ella tiene supone que tampoco es como si esperara una respuesta de regreso. Los pasillos son largos, y a pesar de que mentalmente cuenta los segundos no repara en cuánto tiempo han tardado desde que «lo liberó».

—Esta torre fue construida desde hace mucho tiempo, cuando nosotros llegamos ya estaba en uso. Sin embargo siempre ha albergado la atmósfera mística. ¿La puedes sentir?

—Claro—miente. Lo único que siente es que su vida está corriendo riesgo.

—No tienes que mentir—no le sonríe, ¿es qué acaso esa mujer es de otro mundo? Es entonces que repara en el detalle de que ella mantiene una expresión fría. Muy a la defensiva, como si poseyera una barrera natural —, estamos llegando a un lugar sagrado, así que te pediré de favor que te quites los zapatos.

Pudo haber sonado amable, pero a oídos de Shikamaru eso sonó como a una orden.

Llegan a una puerta, la cual posee un arco dorado, con flores blancas creciendo sobre la madera —eso supone qué es—. La puerta es de color dorado, a juzgar debe ser de oro. Ella se quita los zapatos y los acomoda en el umbral de la puerta. No sabe a qué se atiene, pero debe ser prudente y esperar el momento idóneo para escapar de ahí. Sigue sintiendo ese mareo, aunque ya no es tan violento como hace unos minutos sigue ahí.

—Hace tiempo yo solía sonreír. Convivía con ellos y todo era diversión, ¿sabes? Desde que vi cómo mataban a la persona más especial de mi vida tuve que refugiarme en mi papel, no sentí. Ni mi mejor amigo fue capaz de sacarme de la oscuridad y ciertamente yo no hice el mejor trabajo. No nos hemos presentado, pero es momento de que proceda a hacer las presentaciones.

Shikamaru sigue en el umbral. Escucha a lo lejos a la chica, sin embargo su consciencia le indica que es una mala estrategia seguir avanzando. Mas otra parte de él —la que nunca escuchó— le indica que siga, que no hay nada que temer.

El piso es todavía más reluciente, debe ponerse las manos sobre los ojos para no cegarse de tanta luz. Hay muchos candelabros a través de la pared. La chica está sentada y sostiene muchas flores, pero nota al instante que no son cualquier tipo de flor, más bien son artificiales.

 _De papel…_

—Espera un momento—detiene su andar de forma abrupta, su corazón está latiendo demasiado rápido, tanto que le cuesta trabajo respirar con normalidad—, tú…tú eres Konan.

—Te has tardado un poco en descubrirlo. Pensé eras muy inteligente como para percatarte de eso.

—¡Tú estás muerta! —no era usual que gritara, y mucho menos que se desesperara. Él es del tipo calmado, pero la revelación de estar hablando con un muerto… no es agradable.

—Acércate un poco más.

El instinto al final obedece, y termina por acceder.

—Yahiko, te presento a Shikamaru. Él es mi nuevo Ángel.

—¿Qué? —Shikamaru observa atónito.

Frente a él un hombre de cabello naranja está recostado. A simple vista pareciera que duerme, sin embargo su tez es pálida, enferma. Junto a él, hay otro hombre —en un estado peor—, un chico de cabello blanco y delgado a un nivel aterrador. Sus costillas se saltan y sus pómulos están hundidos.

Sin embargo, el ambiente huele a rosas. Un aroma tranquilizador que hace que se olvide de todo el nerviosismo.

—Yahiko es mi esposo—dice—, por las noches él y yo caminamos por la ciudad. Sin embargo los tiempos han cambiado.

—¿Cómo pretendes que crea que es verdad? —Cruza sus brazos—, esto es problemático. Yo sólo quiero salir de aquí, ¿por qué me muestras todo esto? Vale, eres Konan. Estás muerta y…

—Mi situación no difiere de la tuya. ¿No te he dicho ya que eres mi ángel?

—¿Por qué carajo debo ser yo tu ángel? Bien has dicho que él—señalo el cuerpo inerte de Yahiko—es tu esposo, ¿por qué me quieres entonces?

—Desafiaste las leyes de esta aldea. No te lo tomes a mal, no es un castigo. Está lejos de serlo sin embargo te lo advertí y no hiciste caso.

—¿Puedes explicarme de una vez qué pasa? —está perdiendo el control, sus manos se mueven inquietas.

—Tú serás mi nuevo ángel.

Trago pesado, el semblante de Konan no cambió ni un ápice.

—¿Qué significa todo esto? —en efecto, el mejor estratega está perdido entre la realidad y el mundo de las ilusiones.

—Tanto amé a esta aldea que ahora soy parte de ella, ¿es difícil entenderlo? Sé que te enviaron de Konoha a investigarnos, quieren saber que ha sido de nosotros. Deberían saber que estamos bien y que nosotros cuidamos de la aldea, nada le pasara a nuestra gente si seguimos velándolos entre las sombras.

—Perfecto—empezaba a creer la teoría de que un Ángel gobernaba el lugar, quizá semanas atrás le sonaba descabellado pero ahora la idea se sentía… como la más idonea—, ahora es momento de que me despida de ti.

Shikamaru hace un movimiento de manos, aprovecha que el candelabro hace sombra para así poder hacer su jutsu. Sin embargo es interrumpido por Konan, quién se posiciona a su lado y le sostiene una de sus manos.

—Eres mi Ángel. No creas que porque Yahiko esté dormido no quiera decir que no siente todo lo que pasa a su alrededor. Cuando despierte, te conocerá y dará el visto bueno.

—¿Qué? Dices que es tu esposo y…

—He dicho que es mi esposo. ¿Sabes tú lo que es perder a la persona que más amas frente a tus ojos? —La expresión de Shikamaru le responde—, lo supuse. No lo sabes y supongo que nunca lo entenderás. Lo que si debes entender desde este momento es que tú serás mi amante.

Abre su boca para rechistar, sin embargo se da cuenta que no hay posibilidades. Debe ser coherente y pensar, en su cabeza se forma un diagrama con un abanico de posibilidades. Seguirle el juego a ella puede ser una de las más locas ideas que jamás haya cruzado su mente.

No hay amor, pero hay lucha.

 _Eres tan hipnotizante, podrías ser el demonio, podrías ser un ángel._

—Seré tu amante, pero…—sin duda se estaba volviendo loco al hacer esto—, ¿puedes explicarme por qué estás viva? —por qué claro, no se traga el cuento de que Yahiko esté vivo.

—Faltan tres minutos para que la luna salga.

—Es imposible—masculla—, la luz está a todo lo que da.

—Eso piensas pero… esta torre está encantada. Debiste saberlo Shikamaru.

Su nombre, le cuesta trabajo admitir que suena muy bien dicho con ese voz tan llana. No es chillona ni mucho menos escandalosa. Es directa y firme.

Se permite observarla mejor, admirar su rostro. Si tiene que fingir ser un amante lo hará, pero antes debe ser un estratega para planear la mejor idea para salir de ahí. Nota como sus manos están quietas y está derecha, su cabello es corto, apenas y le llega al cuello. Sus párpados tienen un tipo de sombra del mismo color que el cabello, sin embargo nota que usa un vestido blanco. No es un experto en apariencias —por que ciertamente nunca le han importado—, pero puede afirmar que el color no le sienta bien. Mejor dicho, si le pidieran su opinión se atrevería a decir que un color oscuro le vendría mejor.

—Yahiko no es un hombre celoso—dice mientras arranca algunas flores de las macetas del piso—, sólo quiere verme feliz.

—Entiendo.

—Tú me harás feliz.

¿Cómo haría eso? El plan ya se le está saliendo de las manos.

 _Ellos dicen que debo tener miedo. No eres como los demás, amante._

 _Tú vienes de un mundo completamente diferente, una dimensión diferente._

De repente, toda la luz que emanaba la edificación se acaba. Para dar paso a un segundo ciclo, Konan retira una tela transparente que cubre el cuerpo de Yahiko. Shikamaru admira el proceso anonadado. El hombre… se parece mucho a Pain. Es entonces que recuerda lo que Naruto le dijo antes de adentrarse a la misión.

«Pain no era más que una marioneta. El cuerpo de Yahiko pero la mente de Nagato»

Si su lógica no le falla, el chico de cabello blanco debe ser Nagato, Nagato Uzumaki, quién revivió a mucha gente cuando fue la invasión.

Un escalofrío recorre su espalda, desde el inicio hasta el cuello. Contiene su respiración para observar y no soltar una maldición por la desesperación.

Yahiko abre sus ojos, sus ojos son cafés sin embargo carecen de cualquier emoción.

—Konan—apenas y puede hablar—, ¿qué sucede?

El corazón de Shikamaru se estremece. Debe estar delirando, debe estar en una dimensión diferente, ¿cómo es posible que logre escuchar a los muertos?

—Siento haberte despertado antes, quiero informarte que lo he encontrado.

Ella la hace una seña y Shikamaru no se niega, toda su lógica se ha ido lejos. Sus pies se mueven automáticamente y ve a Konan como la única luz. ¿Acaso es un jutsu? Una vez que está junto a ella se atreve a dirigirle una escueta mirada a Yahiko.

—Cuida mucho a Konan—le dice entre murmullos—, ella se ha negado a dejarme. Sin embargo pude que tú la hagas más feliz de lo que yo la pude haber hecho en un cuerpo de marioneta y espero que la ames más de lo que fui capaz en vida.

—No te esfuerces…Yahiko—su dulce voz le resuena en los oídos—, es momento de que descanses un poco más.

—Estaré al pendiente de ti, no dejaré que nada te pase. No de nuevo…

—Lo sé.

Ella vuelve a colocar esa tela, que más bien parece ser un velo. Y le dirige una mirada a Shikamaru.

—Tú vienes de un mundo completamente diferente—dice—, estoy lista para irme Shikamaru, llévame a la luz.

—¿Puedes explicarme qué es todo esto?

Por un extraño motivo no se siente asustado, ya no hay miedo. Sólo curiosidad.

Ella levanta su mano, dejando ver un pequeño frasco color purpura.

—Has llegado en el momento indicado, has abierto mis ojos. Mi corazón siempre pertenecerá a Yahiko. Quizá te preguntes porque Nagato no habla, el motivo se resume a que su muerte le dejó sin fuerzas. En cambio Yahiko tiene algunas y se ha dedicado por años a complacerme por las noches, sin embargo en el día yo vago sola en la inmensidad de esta torre. Observo a todos pero nadie me observa a mí. Soy invisible, mas se han atrevido a darme el título de ángel. Ya no estoy viva, Shikamaru pero tú me has visto y sé que eres capaz de amarme.

—Yo tengo que regresar.

—Ya no es necesario.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque por ti voy arriesgarlo todo. Ahora es momento de infectarte con mi amor…

Shikamaru alza la vista, su cuerpo no responde.

Los latidos decrecen…

El contenido del frasco morado es inyectado en su sistema. La leyenda del frasco era «Ai» cuyo significado es… amor.

Ella le ha inyectado amor.

Lo último que escucha es su voz melodiosa en sus oídos.

—Estás muerto, y con este mismo amor seré capaz de mantenerlos a los dos en mi corazón.

* * *

 **N/A** Para este fic me he basado en algunos aspectos de la canción E.T de Katy Perry. Si les ha gustado no duden en escribirme un review, al igual que si desean darme un comentario.

De antemano, muchas gracias. Y ha sido maravilloso escribir de esta pareja siempre me quede con las ganas de KonanxYahiko.

¡Saludos cordiales!

Tamahara-chan es mi pagina en facebook por si desean visitarla.


End file.
